The present invention relates to a can for shoe polish and similar paste material. The can having removable closure lid, integrated applicator and shoe-polish containing space.
Such an embodiment is known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 83 24 492, in which the shoe-polish containing space has an elongated contour.
The object of the present invention is to increase the usefulness of a shoe-polish can of this type so as to obtain advantages in handling in the removal of the shoe polish.